Steve Trevor
Captain Steven "Steve" Trevor was an American agent who works for British intelligence and one of Wonder Woman's teammates as well as first love interest to Diana during World War I. Biography World War I Meeting Diana saving Steve Trevor]] Steve Trevor served a UK Army Air Service Captain in World War I, Steve was on a mission to steal Doctor Poison's notebook which has gaseous toxicology research. Steve was successful in stealing the notebook and he would escape by taking a plane, however he was shot down in open sea. Steve would crash near Themyscira, where he was saved by Diana. As he came to, they were attacked by German Soldiers which he would help the Amazons by shooting at two German soldiers. and Steve heading to London]] After the battle, Steve was put on trial in front of the Amazons and was questioned using the Lasso of Hestia. He revealed that his mission and the fact that he was a spy despite his attempts to resist. While he was recovering, he was met with Diana who she helped him escape from Themyscira to London on a boat.Wonder Woman Wonder Men pick some clothes]] Arriving at London, Steve would accompany Diana though London and they would met Steve's secretary Etta Candy, who helped Diana get new clothes. Steve would deliver the netbook to his superiors but they refused to act. Steve and Diana would leave when Steve would wrap the lasso around his wrist to prove to Diana he was telling the truth. meeting with Sameer and Charlie]] The next day, Steve takes Diana to a pub where she meets Sameer, who is shown to be a con man and a sniper named Charlie where they would go No Man's Land. Steve would help Diana battle some soldiers and blocking the bullets with her bracelets and her shield with the assist of the Wonder Men. having a photo taken]] Steve and his team then assisted Diana as they fight off against a group of German soldiers, Trevor would fight more soldiers invading the Belgian village which they saved the village. The group would photo taken by the citizens and would be honor them by a photo. Death ]] Steve would infiltrate Ludendorff's gala, where he would be met with Diana who is there to kill Ludendorff which he would intervene. Steve and his team would planning to destroy the gas, before Steve could do it he would say his goodbye to Diana which he confess his love for her. Boarding the plane, Steve is met with to German soldiers who he would defeat. After he would drew his pistol and shot the gas, destroying the plane but also sacrificing himself. Legacy Lex Luthor found a photograph of Trevor with Wonder Woman from 1918, comparing the image to images from the modern day, identifying Diana as an immortal. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition:' *'Gifted Intelligence:' **'Expert Spy:' **'Expert Deceiver:' **'Expert Leader:' *'Expert Pilot:' Relationships Family *Father Allies *Allies of World War I **Wonder Men ***Diana - Savior and Lover ***Etta Candy - Secretary ***Sameer ***Charlie ***Chief Napi *Hippolyta *Menalippe Enemies *Central Powers **Erich Ludendorff † **Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison *Ares † - Former Ally turned Manipulator and Enemy References External links * * Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters Category:Wonder Woman 1984 Characters Category:Humans Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Wonder Men Members Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters